Common Interests
by monkeywahl
Summary: What happens when our favorite bookworms get together, and explore their sexuality? [Yuri smut/Oneshot]


**Here it is, for you Lucy & Levy shippers!**

**There weren't very many stories where Lucy and Levy do something sexual, so I thought I'd make one of my own.**

**Yuri ahead. If you don't like it, don't continue reading.  
**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

* * *

"Lu-chan! You should really read this book!" Levy called gleefully to her best friend, who was sitting on the floor. The two bookworms were residing in Lucy's modern room, while reading books Levy had brought over. Levy bounced up and down on Lucy's bed, while putting her hands up to her cheeks. "I just finished it, and the ending was so romantic!"

"Well don't spoil it for me, Levy!" Lucy chuckled and continued reading her own book. "I'll read it after I'm done with this one." Levy was watching the blond with a smile on her face, before blushing when noticing Lucy's breasts looked ready to fall out of her small tank top. She didn't have a bra on, either.

The blond and the bluenette got together every Sunday night, to read, and talk about recent books they've read. They knew it was lame, but that was the only juncture they had for "best friend time," considering Natsu was always around Lucy, and Gajeel was always around Levy.

Lucy sighed and closed her book with a puff of air to her face. "Okay, now _that _was a romantic ending. Wow." Levy giggled, and was curious. "What happened?" Lucy blushed and laughed nervously. "W-well, the protagonist and the antagonist ended up hooking up the last night of these murdering games they had to participate in. I-it was actually really descriptive."

"Hey Lu?" Levy called while crawling down to sit next to her best friend. Lucy looked up and scooted so she was facing Levy. "Yeah?" Levy leaned back on her palms, sat cross-legged, and sighed. "Has Natsu ever made a move on you? Cause all Gajeel ever does is watch me. I feel pretty sexually frustrated, don't you, Lu-chan?"

Lucy contemplated what she was saying, with a finger placed on her bottom lip, and nodded her head. Lucy then moved both of her hands in her lap, "Yeah. You're right Levy! Natsu hasn't really ever _touched _me, and I kind of want him to." Levy closed her eyes. "Yeah. It sucks."

Next, Lucy got an idea. She silently began crawling towards the bluenette, and Levy's eyes shot open once she felt a hand on her bare thigh. A blush made its way on both of their faces, "L-Lu, w-what are you doing?" Levy was silenced by Lucy gently grabbing her by the back of her neck, and slowly bringing her lips towards her own.

Lucy's grip around Levy's neck tightened, deepening the kiss. Levy's hands rubbing Lucy's thighs, from inner, then outer, and repeating. Lucy gasped, which allowed Levy to dive her eager tongue into Lucy's accepting mouth. Their tongues danced in sync, and Lucy's hands eventually made their way to remove Levy's tank top.

Lucy pulled away so Levy could fully remove her tank top. Then, Lucy leaned back in to capture Levy's neck with her lips. She hungrily kissed down to her collar bone, and licked across it. This caused shivers to make their way down the blue-haired girl's spine, and she breathed out, "Lucy.."

Levy's fingers tangled themselves in Lucy's golden hair, as Lucy trailed kissed all the way down to Levy's erect nipple. Levy let out a loud moan as Lucy's hot mouth wrapped around her small breast. The blond began circling her tongue around and over her nipple, all while using her left hand to gently caress Levy's other breast. These actions continued for the next several minutes, including Lucy altering which breast she spent more time on.

By the time Lucy pulled away, Levy was flushed and panting. "L-Lu-chan.." Lucy then eagerly caught Levy's lips again, and slid her fingers in the waist of her best friend's shorts. Levy took the initiative, and broke away to pull off her shorts, but to leave her clad in only navy blue, lace panties. Lucy smirked and blushed at her best friend. "We should probably move to the bed.." Levy nodded, stood up, and grabbed Lucy's hand to lead them back to the pink comforter.

Levy crawled on top first, then laid down with the back of her head against Lucy's pillow. Lucy crawled in after, and positioned herself so her mouth was just above Levy's panties. Levy, as red as could be, slowly spread her legs wider so Lucy could have access.

The blond brought her index and middle finger to begin slowly rubbing Levy's most sensitive part. Immediately, Levy bucked her hips, wanting more friction. Lucy nervously picked up speed, and began kissing everything but Levy's direct womanhood.

"Lu-chan! Please!" Levy begged. Levy's hands were both bawled into fists, but were held near her face to cover her intense blush. Agreeing, Lucy then slightly pulled away Levy's already wet panties, and began running a finger up and down her folds. This caused Levy to cry out, and grip Lucy's comforter. Smirking, Lucy brought her face closer, and flicked her tongue on Levy's clit.

"Hnn-!" Levy exclaimed, and breathed out quick, short breaths. Her eyes were now clenched shut, and her body was shuddering as Lucy continued to flick at Levy's sensual part. Lucy looked up to watch her best friend writher beneath her, and then Lucy decided to add a finger into the mix.

Lucy slid her middle finger easily into Levy's leaking womanhood, and began slowly thrusting in and out. "S-stop teasing, Lu-chan! Mm, please!" Wanting Levy to reach her climax, Lucy began sucking on Levy's clit, and fingering faster, while making sure to press hard against the top of her walls.

Only about a minute later did Lucy feel Levy's walls clench down on her fingers, and Levy moaned out Lucy's name loudly. Pulling her fingers out, Lucy began to lick them clean of Levy's juices.

Even though Levy was out of breath from her recent orgasm, she moved so she was on top of Lucy, and leaned down to kiss her. The kissing turned into a heated make-out session, while Lucy grabbed and squeezed Levy's plump rear. Levy then pulled away, with a line of spit connecting the two; they both giggled.

As Levy was sitting back on Lucy's small waist, Lucy sighed. "You know, this is the position the characters in my book were in." Levy smiled and replied, "Yeah, same."

Levy's hungry eyes proceeded to focus their attention on Lucy's large mounds. Her nipples were already hard, and visible through her shirt. Feeling a bit devious, Levy gripped the top of Lucy's tank with two hands. "L-Levy..?" Without an explanation, Levy quickly pulled in opposite directions, completely ripping Lucy's shirt open. Lucy gasped, while Levy laughed and apologized sarcastically.

Levy then brought her pink lips to Lucy's darker pink nipple. Sucking and flicking on her chest, like Lucy had done to her, Levy's free hand moved its way down to Lucy's womanhood. Rubbing her through her shorts, Levy could already feel the warmth radiating off Lucy's private part.

It was Lucy's turn to gasp and moan, and so she did. Levy was pleased to know that she had this kind of effect on the blond. Finishing with her work on Lucy's large breasts, she discontinued other motions too. Lucy looked back up confused, but then understood as Levy removed her underwear first, then Lucy's shorts and gold panties, which had pink lace lining the sides.

"L-Lu," Levy blushed fiercely, "Is it, um, okay if I try something?" Lucy nodded immediately, wanting to be released as soon as possible. Cautiously, Levy moved so that Lucy's leg was on top of hers, and her other leg was on top of Lucy's. Thus, allowing both of their womanhoods to touch. Levy propped herself up on her palms, as did Lucy.

The next actions were Levy and Lucy rubbing against each other. The faster each female went, the more moans were heard. Lucy hand gripped onto Levy's thigh, so that there was almost no space between their aroused areas.

After only a few minutes, they each reached their climax at the same time.

"Lu!" Levy moaned.

Levy!" Lucy moaned.

And so, the girls untangled themselves, and laid down on Lucy's bed, panting.

"We should do this more often." Lucy said, while trying to regain her composure. "Yeah, we should."

Levy gave one last kiss on Lucy's lips before getting up. "It's okay if I go take a bath, right?" Levy started walking towards Lucy's bathroom when Lucy called out. "Wait!" Lucy got up and walked over to Levy. "I'll take one with you." Lucy then winked, and the two girls entered the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"You still want to read the book, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Ahh, I've never written yuri smut before.  
**

**So, how was it?**

**Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
